Butterflies Don't Lie
by YourCryingShoulder
Summary: Based on a song by Kaci Brown. Gabriella and Troy's last day of high school. And Troy wants Gabriella to write in his yearbook. So she does, and pores her whole heart out into it. Now later, can Troy make her fall for him again. No longer a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first ever one-shot. The song in this is "Butterflies Don't Lie" by Kaci Brown.

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Sadly, not even Zac Efron. sigh

**Butterflies Don't Lie**

East high bustled in excitement as people ran up to one another on the last day of high school. Many were lined up at a table in the corner, receiving their yearbooks and running up to others right away, getting them to sign it with pointless messages.

I glanced up from my lunch as someone I didn't know came up to me and asked me to sign their yearbook. I quickly forced a smile and nodded. I quickly grabbed the pen and wrote a quick note along the lines of 'you awesome' and 'never change' with my messy signature following it. I smiled at them as I gave it back and they ran off to someone new.

You walk by and my heart beats

A thousand times at once it seems

And every time you look at me

I have to tell myself to breathe

With just a smile you capture me, and I start to melt

Emotions then take over me like I've never felt

After a minute I glanced up again and I completely froze. There stood Troy, smiling his million dollar, platinum, model worthy smile. My heart stop for a second before it pounded about the pace of a million drums. My breath caught in my throat and I stared wide eyed at him as he walked over to me. I felt my heart drown, but not once did the pounding stop. All I could hear was the sound of my heart, drowning out the rest of the world. I could only see him and his heart-warming smile. I began to feel dizzy and I just realized I had stopped breathing completely. Scolding myself, I breathed in deeply as he jogged up closer.

My stomach did a twist and I felt nauseous. The butterflies were fluttering again.

"Hey Gabi, will you sign my yearbook?" Troy asked, with his smile still in place and I couldn't help but nod.

"Only if you sign mine," I said thinking quickly.

Troy and I had grown apart awhile back. It all began when he began going out with Amber and I was completely crushed. That's the only way to describe it. I remember how much I had cried when I had found out. And soon, Troy and I had gone from best friend status, to almost just mere acquaintances. But we would always think of each other as best friends and always be there if need be. It was hard, for the most part, since of these darn butterflies wouldn't stop.

I was quickly snapped out of my thought as Troy handed me his yearbook. I reached out to give him mine but as I handed it over to him, our fingers just touched and I felt my heart sour. Flutter. Flutter.

I could tell me heart each time

It isn't love, you're just some guy

There's nothing there and what I feel

Is in my head, it isn't real

But I can't deny, can't even try

Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie

I cursed myself as Troy walked away and I quickly fell back onto my chair and slumped down.

_I don't like him. He's my friend. That's all._

_This can't be love. It can't even be close. It's not right. He has a girlfriend._

I sighed as I opened his yearbook, and to my utter surprise, all the pages were blank. Troy, basketball king and ruler of the school hadn't got any signatures yet.

_Maybe, _I thought, _maybe, just maybe, he wanted me to be his first signature._

But as I thought about it, all my hope dwindled away as I shook my head and grabbed a pen from my bag.

As I was about to begin writing, the bell rang through out and people began to head out of the cafeteria and to class.

I closed Troy's yearbook and got up quickly, rushing to my next class.

I sat in my room, staring at the blank page in front of me, trying to decipher what I was going to write. I wanted it to be perfect. This would be the last thing Troy would remember me as we were both going off to college.

I tapped my pen and tried to think of what to write. What to write…?

Is there a chance you could be mine

If I let you see inside

Or do you love somebody else

Should I keep this to myself

I could risk a broken heart by telling you the truth

Or I could keep my secret safe and when I see you

I sighed and lent my head back. My eye just caught glance of the picture on my bedside table and I closed my eyes, trying to get the image out.

It was of Troy and me, right at the end of the musical. The same night my world came crashing down. The night he met Amber.

The worst thing about her, was that you couldn't hate her. As much as you tried it was impossible.

I could tell what Troy saw in her. She was perfect. Piercing, green eyes. Blonde hair. She was nice and kind. She was smart. She was artsy. She was everything.

I took a shuddery breath.

It was impossible for him to feel the same thing for me. He was in love with her. I remember that first date they went out on.

He had told me, when I asked how the date had been, he had said 'it was alright'. And my heart had jumped for joy, thinking it hadn't gone at all good. But then Taylor came into the picture.

She informed me that in guy talk, when he said that, it meant it was amazing but he wasn't ready to talk about it.

I could tell me heart each time

It isn't love, you're just some guy

There's nothing there and what I feel Is in my head, it isn't real

But I can't deny, can't even try

Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie

It's not love. It can't be love. I felt tears prick at my eyes and I quickly brushed away a stray tear, and began to write.

Once again there you are

Anxiousness, nervous heart

Butterflies fluttering

Can only mean one thing

I slowly walked to Troy's, reminding myself to breathe. Just breath,

I walked up the pathway toward the front door and knocked on it, praying for no one to be home.

My heart pounded loudly in my ear, and there they were again. The butterflies. Flutter. Flutter. Flutter.

The door soon opened as I was about to breath a sigh of relief that quickly caught in my throat.

"Hey Gabriella," Troy said, smiling.

"Hi," I greeted nervously.

"Well, come on in."

"Oh no," Gabriella quickly said, shaking her head. I quickly got the yearbook out and shakily passed it to him. "I just wanted to bring this back to you."

"Oh, well I'll go get yours quickly." And with that he quickly turned, leaving the door wide open and me standing there glancing around. He quickly came back and handed me my yearbook.

"Hey Troy?"

He nodded to me questionably, telling me silently to go on.

"Promise me you won't read what I wrote until tomorrow. Okay?" I asked him quietly.

Troy stared at me confused. "But why?"

"Just, please Troy," I pleaded with him and he nodded. I felt tears rush up and some began to fall down my cheeks.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked, concerned, but I just shook my head and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Troy, I love you," I whispered into his chest.

"I love you too Gabi. You're my best friend." But that only cause me more tears to leak out.

He though I meant it as a friend. That's all he saw me as. That's all he'd ever see me as. I shook in his arms and I couldn't take the proximity any longer. I quickly pushed him away from me and as he stumbled to regain his balance, I turned around and shot off in the direction of my house. And all I could hear was the sound of his shouts calling after me, echo in the air.

Troy's Point Of View

I glanced after Gabriella as she ran away and every ounce of my body screamed at me to go after her but I couldn't seem to get my legs to work. I stood there, frozen to the ground.

I glanced down at my yearbook in my arms and questioned why she didn't want me to read it. But I knew I would listen to what she asked of me. So I waited. Waited anxiously for the following day to come.

I walked through my door the next day after a quick jog around the nationhood. I ran up the stairs to my room and was about to get some new clothes to take a shower when my eyes caught the sight of the yearbook.

I slowly walked over to it and sat down on my bed, grabbing the yearbook and pulling it up on top of my lap and flipping it open. There lay Gabriella's perfect script in front of me.

And with that thought, I began to read.

_Dear Troy,_

_I hope you listened to me and aren't reading this until tomorrow. I just have to get something's off my chest, before I leave forever._

_I want you to know, Troy, how much I like you. And you're probably thinking 'what is she talking about' or saying you like me too but the thing is you don't get it Troy._

_When I say I like you. I mean it. With every ounce of my heart, my soul, I like you. Not just as a friend but as more._

_And I wanted to tell you so bad for so long, but you were with Amber. And I couldn't destroy what you had with her. Because no matter how much it hurt me to know and to realize the truth, I still can't deny it._

_  
Troy, she makes you happy. And I couldn't never be capable of taking such happiness away from you. If your happy Troy, then that's all that matters._

_Troy, if you did listen to me, then you probably will never see me again. To make things easier on you Troy, I left. Just for awhile until I go off to college in two months. So no worries in letting me off easy. I'm already gone._

_Troy, I want you to know how happy you made me. Every time you smiled, my heart should leap up. Every time you called me Gabi, and only you could, it made my breath catch in my throat._

_And Troy, as much as I denied it, and as much as I wished it wasn't true, as much as I said your just some guy, but knew you were more than just that, I have to finally admit you gave me butterflies._

_And you know what they say Troy._

_Butterflies don't lie._

_They just don't Troy. So I only have two things to say to you._

_You were my best friend and you always will be. I'll miss you and I'll never forget you Troy._

_And secondly, the most important thing. Something I wish I could tell you in person. But I know I can't._

_So Troy, remember. Butterflies don't lie, and that proved the one thing I denied all along._

_Troy, I love you. And I know I will miss you for all of eternity._

_Forever yours,_

_Gabriella_

I stared at the paged before me, scanning them over and over again. I didn't realize it but soon I began shaking my head in denial.

And then I saw a drop of water all onto the page.

I reached up to my face, soaked in tears. I took a staggering breath in.

_No,_ I denied in my head. _No this is all a dream. It can't be true. It just can't._

I quickly bolted out of the room and down the stairs, darting out the door.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me until soon I came upon a house all to familiar for me.

Gabriella's house.

I ran around to the back and stopped as I stared up at the closed balcony door. _She was still in there,_ I reassured myself.

I ran up to it and hurriedly climbed up the side of it. No more than a minute later I was on top of it, my hands, shaking as I reached for the door. I slowly grabbed on to it and turned it, pushing it slightly before opening it all the way. And the sight before me sent me falling to my knees.

The room was utterly and completely empty. The bed was gone. The book always left in the room was gone. The little chair by the balcony was gone. All of it, gone.

And as I sat there, rocking back and forth on the ground, tears silently leaking out of my eyes, not caring if I was being weak, I whispered four words I wish I could have said to Gabriella.

"I love you, too."

I could tell me heart each time

It isn't love, you're just some guy

There's nothing there and what I feel

Is in my head, it isn't real

But I can't deny, can't even try

Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie

And at that moment, Gabriella cried silently on the plane. Wishing with all her might, that butterflies _did_ lie.

A/N: Tell me, what you think. My first ever and I might make a sequel. Not sure yet. Its all up to you! I don't really know. I don't mind either.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Troy's Point Of View

There I sat, on the white carpeted floor of what had been Gabriella's bedroom, sobbing. I guess I must have made too much noise as I could distinctly hear the door open in the background.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" The person asked, confused.

"Gabriella," I began as I stared down at my hands. My thumbs pressed against the other and I slowly stopped sobbing though tears still came out. I didn't turn as the person behind me up spoke again.

"Troy? Are you okay?" I heard concern in the voice but I was getting angry.

"Where's Gabriella?" I yelled, turning around to a shocked face.

There stood Ms. Montez. Isabella Montez.

"Troy?" she asked cautiously as she took a slow step forward. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Gabriella? Where is Gabriella?" I whispered, feeling my heart break.

"Troy," she began, sympathetically, shaking her head sadly. "She told me not to tell anyone. That means you too, Troy. I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Please. Ms. Montez, I have to tell her something important."

"Troy, shes my daughter and she really doesn't want anyone to follow her. She said she thinks she's made a big mistake."

And there it was. The reason she left. She left because she thought telling me was a mistake. And that broke my heart.

Ms. Montez turned towards me curiously. "Troy, do you know what happened. Yesterday, Gabriella just came home crying and she wouldn't say anything. I mean you're her best friend and all. Did she say anything?"

I contemplated on whether to tell her the truth or to lie. I though the second was the best choice.

"No."

"Look Troy, don't go chasing after her. You never know, she may come back on her own."

I knew what she was doing. She was trying to make me stay and hope that she would come back. But I know Gabriella, and the only way I can get her back is if I can find her.

Though I didn't believe what she said, I nodded none the less.

Maybe Gabriella didn't want to come back. If she had read my message to her in her yearbook, she would know the truth.

Ms. Montez soon showed me outside and said a sad goodbye. I just walked home, and just as my luck would have it, it began to rain.

Fortunately for me, it numbed some of the pain away.

Unfortunately, it didn't numb it all.

And as I walked home, my clothes and hair clinging to my body, I sang.

"I could tell me heart each time

It isn't love, you're just some girl

There's nothing there and what I feel

Is in my head, it isn't real

But I can't deny, can't even try

Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie"

And the only thought that rung through my head was, Gabriella was right. And as I glanced down at my own stomach, I felt one last tear escape my eyes. I let my hand rest on my stomach as I closed my eyes tightly. The last though haunting my every being.

Butterflies don't lie. How I loathe how true it is.

A/N: Okay well if your wondering, since in like the two hours I got about 15 reviews, I decide to do a sequel. Oh and whoever is wondering what Troy wrote, well you'll just have to wait. Oh but is by the end of the story I totally forgot about that, please remind me. And since you wanted it so bad, her it is. This is officially becoming a story. Now I just need a plot. Ha, ha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Troy's Point Of View

Chad ran up to me during the middle of mine, Jason and Zeke's basketball game, looking overly excited.

It had been more than a year since Gabriella had left with no trace. I hadn't really had the heart to go out with anyone, not since she left and Amber and I had ended things. I didn't really talk to anyone about what had happened, though the gang would always ask, since none knew the reason she left. Most of them had tried finding her but soon gave up when that proved hopeless.

It was now just the beginning of our second year of college. All us guys had gone to the same college as we had promised each other to do since kindergarten.

Kindergarten? Just like kindergarten? And with that thought, it lead to many more, and all in all it led up to Gabriella.

Sometimes I questioned what she was doing at that exact moment. Was she thinking of me like I was her? But that only acquired when I was left alone with nothing to distract me.

I knew it had been more than enough time for me to get over her, but the thing was, I found it near impossible, because I wouldn't _let_ myself let go. I was still hoping she would come back, as hopeless as it sounded. I didn't want to lose faith. But its always bad to keep wishing on a dream that will never come true.

We never did have a proper goodbye. And without that I knew I couldn't easily get over her. I hate to say it, but I believe it _is_ impossible. She was just too amazing to ever even think about forgetting about.

I shook my head as Chad stopped quickly in front of us. He quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the gym, leaving the guys behind us, confused.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused as I was dragged out of the gym against my free will.

"Taylor found something you _have_ to see." He seemed like someone in between having to go to the bathroom really bad, and an over excited, greedy little kid that just got everything they wanted for Christmas.

We ran through to school, and to Taylor's dorm, going right inside.

There she sat on the bed, laptop in her lap and staring at the screen, amazed.

At hearing the door open her head shot up and she eagerly beckoned me over.

"Okay, you have to watch this video. Promise?" She said as she got up, handing me the laptop and dragged Chad outside as he began protesting.

"Wait, I want to see his expression," Chad whined as he was pushed out the door.

"Make sure you watch it, okay. I think you'll be happy," she said, smiling secretly before heading out the door and closing it behind her.

There I stood, confused as the laptop was in my hands, closed but not turned off.

I went over and sat on the bed before resting it in my lap and gently opening it.

There was a little black screen that showed a video had been loaded and I quickly pressed play. What was it that I felt? Anxiousness? Was I Nervous?

Soon a lady came on the screen, holding a microphone and I quickly realized it was some kind of interview.

"We're back and we have a brand new artist here for you. You all know her. From here brand new album called Butterflies Don't Lie, please put you hands together…"

And my heart completely dropped. My breath caught in my throat. _It couldn't be…_

"Gabriella Montez!" The girl announced and applause rang out through the computer.

There she was. She came out smiling and waving to the audience before going and sitting down next to the interviewer.

"Well," the girl began. "It seems you have quite a following here, Gabriella. How do you deal with this new stardom."

Gabriella smiled before answering. "I still can't even believe all this. It seems like just yesterday I was still in high school. It's really amazing and now all I'm waiting for is for it to progress in my mind," she said with a small laugh.

It was her. It was really her. She…? She's famous? How did I miss all this?

"So we have some questions here for you. It seems many of you fans want to know one single question. Is there anyone special in your life?"

And I held my breath, waiting for the answer. _Please say no. Please say no_, I begged silently.

Gabriella laughed before shaking her head. "At the moment? No, there isn't. But hey, you never know." She gave a big smile at the camera and people in the audience screamed out.

"So, are you attending college right now?"

"Um, well I've been doing college course online but I want the whole college experience. And I did just get accepted into USC, and I'm going to take a break for a while to attend. But I may have to miss many days, but I'm trying to balance out singing and school right own. I don't want to neglect one."

"So, tell us about this knew CD."

Gabriella looked thoughtful before answering. "Well, the name was actually from a song off the album itself. 'Butterflies Don't Lie' is a cover song (A/N: it is just a song by someone else but you sing it also). I had heard it in high school and I really wanted to make it into this."

"In your opinion, how do you see the song as?"

"Well, for me, it just about liking a guy a lot and trying to deny it because they have someone else. And it was really helpful in the times after high school after I started having feelings for my best friend, but he already had a girlfriend."

I looked at her face and she seemed quite sad, though see tried to hide it by a smile. But she seemed to fool everyone else. Everyone except me. And to know this, I felt my heart melt.

"And so, from her new album, which you can pick up in stores right now, here she is, singing 'Butterflies Don't Lie', Gabriella Montez!"

And as Gabriella got up I began to get excited. Because of one tiny detail.

I really should have mentioned it before but oh well.

The gang and I, well, guess where we go to college.

USC.

A/N: Oh yes I did. If you don't get the whole USC part, I suggest you go look at the interview. Shes famous! Ha, ha. So what do you think. You guys, at this rate with all the reviews, I'm going to be writing a chapter everyday. You guys are all amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had waited so long to actually see Gabriella again, and now that she was coming I wanted to crawl up into a dark hole.

Who cares if I was being a coward? I don't care! I didn't know how she would react or what I would say? I knew we wouldn't be how we were before, but I was frightened in not know what we _would_ be.

I walked down the hall as people went around talking excitedly.

Now this is usual, but they were all overly excited. And I knew something big was happening.

I spotted Chad walking with Taylor and went over to them.

"What's happening?" I asked, glancing around, confused.

"You mean, you don't know?" Chad asked, grinning.

"You've only been wait, what, a year?" Taylor laughed out.

I furrowed my eyebrows. What had I been waiting a year for? And then it hit me.

My eyes widened and I could distantly hear everyone around us quiet down and as Chad and Taylor looked behind me, their smiles widen.

"Gabriella," Taylor called as she let go of Chad's hand and ran over to her. He laughed as he slowly followed after her.

I held my breath and slowly turned around. There she was. The same girl I had known in high school. I slowly let out the breath as I made my way over to them.

"Oh my god, its been so long," Taylor gushed as she hugged her.

Gabriella giggled. "I've missed you Taylor."

"Hey, what about me," Chad asked and they quickly pulled him into a group hug and all of them laughed.

Chad was the first one that spotted me. "Hey Troy, want some part of this," he said, smiling secretly.

Gabriella quickly spun around as they broke out of the hug and turned to me.

I smiled, though my heart was beating a million seconds per hour. "Hey Gabriella."

"Hi Troy," Gabriella said nervously as she glanced anywhere but me.

"It's been a long time," I said sadly.

She nodded as she finally looked at me. "I know."

And suddenly she sprung into my arms and I baried my face in her hair.

"I missed you," she softly whispered as her head rested on my chest.

"I missed you too," I whispered back.

"Okay you guys, no more emotional reunions, come on Taylor, were going to be late." And with that Chad and Taylor walked away.

"Um, I think we should be going," Gabriella said, looking around nervously. I just hen realized that everyone was watching us and whispering. I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her along outside towards a bench.

I sighed and I knew what I had to say. "Gabriella, I want to talk to you about the whole thing that happened at the end of high school."

Gabriella looked uneasy. "Oh, um, well its been a really long time so you don't have to worry about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm over that little crush so its okay."

"Oh."

Well that hurt. After all this time that I was waiting for her to come back, she doesn't even feel that same way.

One thing was for sure, I was going to get her back.

A/N: Okay, there's the plot. Hope you like. Ha, ha and if you love Zac Efron, then go and check out the full song from Hairspray, 'Without love'. I've heard it about a trillion times. It's awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gabriella's Point-Of-View

I walked with Troy beside after our little conversation. I was so glad he could hear my heart pounding in my chest at how nervous I was. I wanted to keep of the topic competently. It was one of the worst times of my life and I wanted to forget it completely.

"So, what class do you have?" Troy asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen upon them.

"Um, my manager said that I didn't have any classes for the first day and that I should just get acquainted with the school."

Troy's Point-of-view

"…with the school."

Time to put the plan into action.

"So, want to hang out right now. My first class isn't till later," I asked her hopefully.

"Sure, I just want to put my stuff in my dorm quickly." Just then I realized she was holding a suitcase that seemed to be quite heavy.

"Here let me get that for you."

"Oh no, that's okay," she said quickly.

"Gabriella, really it's fine." I picked it up and asked her what dorm she was in. She passed me her papers and it seemed she was in Taylor's room which cause me to laugh.

"What's so funny," she asked curiously.

"Nothing, but you're in luck. Seems Taylor's your roommate," I said, giving her a wide grin and cherishing her excited and joyful expression.

XOXO

After dropping her stuff off we decided to go and get some ice cream since it was so hot out.

As we waited at our both for out ice cream to arrive I began talking to her.

"So, singing huh?" I stared at her questionably, cocking an eyebrow.

She blushed. "You heard?"

I laughed. "I think the whole school did. But I didn't find out till just over a week ago."

She smiled. "Yah, well it was always something I wanted to do. And since I got over my stage fright, because of you," I smiled secretly as she continued. "I don't know, it seemed like the perfect thing. But I have to tell you, its harder than it seems. And to go to school at the same time?" She sighed as the ice cream finally arrived.

"Do you like it?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed. By the way she was talking, it seemed like she was in to much pain to talk about it.

"Of course I do. It's just, gets lonely sometimes," she sadly told me.

I looked at her as she stared down at her ice cream, playing with it with her spoon. "Well, it won't be lonely anymore now will it? You got me, Taylor and Chad. And since Jason and Zeke go here they'll al be here. And we still talked to the others." I smiled, hoping to cheer her up.

Gabriella looked up, pain in her eyes. "How are they?"

Troy glanced at her before answering, trying to restrain from pulling her into a hug. "Well, Zeke and Sharpay are still together. They fly back and forth to visit each other and Ryan usually comes with her. He's been going out with this girl named Caitlin. She's nice, and sometimes she even comes to visit. Then there's Chad and Taylor. There actually engaged but don't want to get married until after school. Well actually that's only Taylor, Chad wants to right away. And then there's Jason and Kelsi. There're actually having a hard time right now. They don't really want to be apart and I think its affecting their relationship, but if you ask me, there going to make it."

Gabriella nodded and looked back down.

"Gabriella?" I asked, concerned.

She just shook her head. "I'm fine."

I knew she was lying. We sat in silence for awhile, finishing our ice cream. After we paid, we walked beside each other in silence for quite some time.

"Gabriella, come on. What's wrong?" I asked as I grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving any further.

"Troy," she whispered as she finally looked me in the eyes. And before I knew it she was crying in my arms. I wrapped her tightly in my arms as she shook from suppressed sobs.

"Here, come on. Let's go back and then we'll talk."

XOXO

About five minutes later we were sitting in Gabriella's dorm on her bed. She seemed to have calmed down as she stared at her hands in her lap.

"Come on, Gabriella. You can tell me what's wrong," I told her as I rubbed her back, soothingly.

"It's just, I missed them all so much. And just hearing about them, I don't know," she trailed off as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"It's okay Gabi."

Gabriella looked up me before pulling me into a hug. "I love you Troy. You're the greatest friend I could ever ask for."

I wrapped my arms around as I closed my eyes painfully and I felt my heart shatter. I wonder, is this how she felt when I told her I loved her too a year ago? God, it hurt so much.

"I love you too Gabi," I whispered quietly, casting my eyes away from her and tightened my grip on her. _More than you even know_, I thought quietly to myself.

_I'm never letting you go Gabriella. Never again._

A/N: You guys are to amazing. I am updating this almost everyday for all of you. I should be studying but instead I'm sitting here, writing. Still, I love you all! You guys are the best ever. If I fail my test, know its for all for you. Ha, ha. But no worries, it the weekend now so I can study and write!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Chad asked me as we sat in his dorm. We sat on opposite sides of the room, throwing a ball back and forth. Me laying on his bed, him slouching on a soft chair.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I caught the ball and threw it back and him.

He caught the ball and sat straight up, looking at me pointedly. "Gabriella," he told me simply before throwing it back.

I decided to talk the play dumb route. "I have no clue what your talking about."

He seemed frustrated. "When are you going to tell Gabriella you like her?" He asked slowly, as if talking to a two year old.

"I don't know." I sighed and sat up also so I could talk to him. I threw him the ball, him catching it swiftly.

"You have to tell her soon," Chad told me sternly.

"I have to make her like me back before I tell her," I said as I stared at the opposite wall sadly.

Chad furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, I though she did like you. Well, from what you told me yesterday," he asked, confused.

I blew out a breathe in frustration and fell back on his bed, running my hand through my hair before resting it under my his head.

"She did. But I blew that." I glared at the ceiling before letting my head fall completely back, my feet hanging off the bed.

"Want to explain?" Chad urged on.

"I don't know. She liked me, I was going out with Amber, she told me in my yearbook and then left before I could talk to her. Then was going to tell her on the day she came here but she told me she didn't like me anymore." I ran my fingers through my hair once more, tugging on them a little in anger.

"Am I a idiot?" I asked angrily.

"Yes," Chad said simply, causing my head to snap up and I glared daggers at him.

"Oh, thanks," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Well it's true. What do you want me to say?"

I huffed and slouched over. "Well aren't you just the best friend ever?" I muttered sarcastically.

"I know," Chad said happily.

I threw my hands up in the air, exasperated. "Why am I even asking you?"

"Because," he stared, smile on his face. "I'm the greatest friend you ever had."

I stared at him, astonished. _I think he's the idiot_, I thought silently, shaking my head.

"I was being sarcastic!" I yelled at him.

"Whoa, dude, chill out."

"You know what," I said angrily, getting up and storming over to the door. "You are no help at all." And with that I was out the door.

I heard Chad yell before something hit the closed doors.

"Troy, what was that all about?" I spun around and came face to face with Taylor and Gabriella.

"Chad's just being a idiot," I told them simply at there raised eyebrows.

"Hey, I heard that," I heard Chad yell through the door. Taylor rolled her eyes before opening the door and closing it behind her.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I asked her.

"Oh, well I wanted to tell you guys something so we all came here to ask." She then walked over to the door opened and then looked at me questionably. "You coming?"

I laughed. "I am not going in there with Chad."

"Hey," I heard Chad yell clearer than before since the door was open but I couldn't quite she his face. "Wait, Gabriella, want to know something interesting about Troy."

"Shut up Chad," I shouted over to him.

Gabriella ignore us. "Please Troy, its important."

I adverted my eyes as I saw he bottom lip coming out. "Gabriella," I whined like a child.

"Pretty please," she asked sadly. I glances over at her and caved at the sight of her pout. I sighed as I followed her inside.

"Whipped," Chad coughed. Taylor was sitting beside him and she just looked amused upon us.

I glanced down and saw the ball, which must have been what hit the door earlier. I quickly grabbed it and hit Chad in the head before he had a chance to move.

"Man, that hurt," he said, rubbing his head. I just smiled cheekily at him before rolling my eyes and going down to sit beside Gabriella on the bed.

"Okay, so my manager called a couple of days ago and, well I have to go back on tour."

I frowned slightly. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"Three weeks," she told us and my frown deepened.

"Awe, but you can't go Gabriella. Things were just getting interesting with you around. And come on, Troy was going to tell you that her lo-"

"Chad!" I yelled, interrupting him. I was going to murder that kid.

"What?" he asked innocently.

I glared icily at him. "I am going to kill you," I said quietly before getting up and charging at him.

"Ah! Taylor," he yelled, hiding behind her.

"Gosh you guys, what is wrong with you today?" Taylor asked, irritated.

"I was trying to get him to tell Gabriella he's in lo-"

"Chad!" I yelled urgently. I glanced at Gabriella who looked confused. I sighed in relief before turning back to Chad, giving him a warning look before going to sit down beside a confused Gabriella.

"Okay, seriously. What is going on?" Gabriella asked me.

"Nothing," I told her with a sigh. "So what were you saying?"

She looked unsure and then glanced at Chad who was sitting back down and then began to speak.

"Well, you know how I'm going on tour, right?" she asked and seeing us all nod she continued. "Well, how would you like to come with me. The whole gang?"

"Really?" I asked her, excitedly though I tried not to show it.

"It's good and all, but Gabriella, what about school? I mean, three week?" Taylor asked, uneasily.

"Tay, we got off school. Come on, it will be awesome!" Chad said, putting his arm around her. She still looked unsure.

"No worries Tay. You can take the classes on the internet. And you don't have to stay the whole time. Just a week, at least. Please Tay? Everything will is paid for," she tried persuading her.

"Okay," Taylor said, finally smiling.

"But, you can stay the whole time if you want to, right?" Chad asked, excitedly, causing me to shake my head in amusement.

Gabriella laughed. "Yes Chad. If you really want to."

"Yes!"

And the only thought running through my head was, this is my chance. Now just got to make sure Chad doesn't blab before I can tell her. I glanced at Gabriella as she laughed with Taylor and smiled to myself. I couldn't wait.

A/N: Okay, I know this took awhile and I know I could easily make up and excuse and say my computer was broken or something but I just got lazy. Ha, ha. Hey, can you blame me? I been dead with all the tests and so now I got a chance to relax. Oh, and probably won't be able to update on Wednesday. Sorry but its my graduation. Yes! Ha, ha. Well, hope you like.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hurry up you guys. We have to leave soon," I could hear Taylor yell to Chad and I as we grabbed our luggage and went outside to the school. I heard Gabriella laugh while she talk quietly on her cell phone.

"Who's she on the phone with?" Chad asked as he dropped his luggage lazily on the ground and went over to Taylor, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Her manager," Taylor answered as she rested her head against his shoulder.

I watched Gabriella giggle on the phone, the way she did while talking to a guy. My eyes narrowed dangerously. "And would her manager happen to be, I don't know, a guy?"

Taylor looked at Troy with a smile. "I don't know. You'll find out when we get there."

Gabriella got off the phone and came over to us. She smiled at me, which I did back, before glancing around questioningly.

"Where is Jason and Zeke?" Gabriella asked just as they came up behind her.

"Right here Gabriella," Zeke said as he came up and hugged her before stepping back and letting Zeke hug her too.

"Great, so the limo is going to be here soon and then we can all head out," Gabriella said casually, looking around to see if it had arrived yet.

"Limo? How long have you been famous for again," Jason ask with a raised eyebrow making Gabriella stick her tongue out at him just as the limo stopped in front of them and the driver came out and helped them with their luggage.. Once all the luggage was in the back we all pilled inside the limp.

"So, Sharpay, Kelsi and Ryan are all going to be meet us there, right?" Taylor asked as she sat down next to Chad.

"Yah, they're leaving tomorrow, so they should be there around 2 tomorrow. I can't wait to meet Ryan's girlfriend! We're all going to spent two days in a hotel when we get there, then off to the tour bus for us," Gabriella said excitedly, causing me to smile.

"You seem very excited. It's not like this is that new for you," Taylor said, confusedly.

"Yah, but I've never had my best friends there along with me." Gabriella smiled at us.

"Awe, Gabi loves us," I joked around.

"Sadly." Gabriella pretended to look sad causing all of us to yell hey causing everyone to burst out laughing. Chad and Taylor talked quietly about the tour while Jason and Zeke talked about finally seeing there girlfriends again, leaving Gabriella and I left to talk to each other.

"So, how's the rooming going to be like there?" I asked casually. _Nice Troy. Just play it cool_, Troy though secretly, smiling to myself.

"Um, well I think we got five rooms. I guess we'll just decide when we get there what rooms each person gets."

Just then Gabriella's phone began to ring and she quickly reached in her pocket, grabbing it and flipping it open.

"Hey!" I saw the smile that appeared on her and narrowed my eyes, wondering who she was talking to. I watched her every movement.

"Yah, we're almost there," Gabriella said, glancing out the tinted windows.

"Oh come on," she whined with a small pout but after a minute she giggled and her smiled widened.

"Awe, he's there?" Gabriella excited asked into the phone, her eyes brightening.

"Awe thank you Alex. You're the best." I watched as she flirted for a minute on the phone.

'Alex' I mouthed to Chad but he only shrugged. He was watching my reaction to what was going on.

"Tell him I love him and give him a kiss, alright?"

Wait a second. I though she didn't have a boyfriend. Oh someone is so dead.

"I miss him, I can't believe he's actually there at the airport."

I glared at no one in particular and glanced down, noticing I my hands were clenched in a fist, turning slightly pale.

"I can't believe you did this Alex. I owe you big time."

My breathe became ragged. My glare intensified and I felt myself losing the feeling in my hands. I was defiantly jealous, however much I hated to admit it.

"We're at the airport right now so I'll see you in a minute." She hung up the phone and I let my hands relax. I felt the limo come to a steady halt and we all piled out, quickly getting our luggage from the back before going to the private plane. This was one of the perks of being famous.

"So what were you talking about on the phone?" Taylor asked, looking cautiously at me.

"Oh, you guys are going to love him. I can't believe Alex actually let me bring him on the tour. He's the best manager ever!" Gabriella smiled and jumped up, laughing.

"Uh huh. And who is _he_ exactly," I asked, trying to get the jealous tone out of my voice but couldn't manage. Every seemed to notice, all except Gabriella who turned around toward the plane.

"Keke!" Gabriella yelled happily as she bent down. A second later she was facing us again with a little black, fluffy…._puppy_ in her arms.

"This is who I was talking about."

I glanced at the little puppy that was waging its tail happily while in her arms. This is who I was jealous of. Oh boy. I felt like smacking myself for being so idiotic and over reacting.

I watched Gabriella cued over the dog and gave it a kiss on its head. I felt my eye narrow, which seemed to be happening a lot.

Okay, let me rephrase that, this is what I _am_ jealous of. I need to be committed into a mental institution.

And one though that ran through my head as I felt myself slouch over and pout.

_That stinking dogs got it better than me_.

I couldn't believe I was wishing I was a dog. I must really love her.

I glared heatedly at the dog in her arms.

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I've been really busy lately and right at this moment I am supposed to be getting ready for a party instead of writing this. I must really love you all. And you guys all have to check out the latest song from High School Musical 2. 'Bet On It' by….why the gorgeous Zac Efron. Ha, ha. It's out now. Check it out. I'm in love with it. Once again, sorry for the wait. I'll try working on the next one tomorrow. Hope you like. I need some humour in it. It may not be that good but I need to have it out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As we all board the plane, Gabriella attention still maintained on the dog and my glare still fixated on the dog, I slumped down on one of the comfy seats.

"Dude, what is your issue? You've been glaring at the dog for, I don't know, ten minutes now," Chad asked as he fell back into the seat next to me and turned to stare at me.

I felt my cheeks redden. "I just don't like dogs, okay?" I lied quickly. _Nice Cover_, I though to myself sarcastically.

"Uh huh," Chad raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you have one then?"

I felt the need to smack myself. I felt my face burn even more and I slouched down in my chair.

"Uh, yah!"

Chad looked at me knowingly. "Yah, now want to tell me the real reason?"

"It's stupid, really," I said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Troy," Chad warned.

I pouted. "But I don't want to go to a mental institution," I whined loudly and everyone around us quieted down, looking over at me. I went down lower in my chair, my face literally on fire.

"That stinking dog is trying to take Gabriella away from me," I whispered, embarrassed, looking away from him.

Chad stared at me emotionlessly for a second before bursting out laughing.

"You- The dog- Oh boy- Troy!" Chad managed to make out in between his laughter and my cheeks reddened even _more_ and I felt the need to get a fire extinguisher.

"Hey you guys. What's so funny?" Gabriella asked as she walked over to us.

Chad calmed down enough so he was finally able to speak. "Troy here has a problem with-"

"No one! Nothing! Nothing at all! Right Chad?" I glared at him as he began laughing again.

"Uh huh. Right. Sure." Chad got up. "Well I believe I should go sit over by Taylor seeing as the plane is about to go. And why don't I take Keke with me so you and Troy can have some _quality time_." Chad said, smirking secretly at me before taking the dog and running off to his seat.

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked as she sat down beside me, staring weirdly at Chad.

"Nothing." She glanced at me before shrugging it off and relaxing back in her seat. The pilot came over the intercom and told everyone to buckle in. Soon we were flying higher and higher in the air.

I glanced around and saw Chad telling me to talk to Gabriella. I rolled my eyes and glanced over at her.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her but she just shrugged.

"Anything's alright with me." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"We haven't had our fun little thumb wars in a while," I told her, smiling secretly.

"Oh is that a challenge Bolton?" She smiled back.

"You better believe it Montez."

----

About half an hour and twelve games of thumb war, me letting her win most, we were completely bored.

"Now what?" Gabriella asked.

"Hm, how about a fun little game of truth and dare?" I asked her slyly.

"Oh your on Bolton."

"Me first. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Bring on your worst."

"Hm, I dare you to go up to Zeke, sit on his lap and whisper something seductive in his ear."

Gabriella's jaw dropped. "Come one Troy, Sharpay is going to flip."

"I know," I told her smirking at her, though I did feel a little bit guilt. Key word: A Little.

"I don't like you," she pouted as she walked over to Zeke.

I settled back in my chair, ready for a great show.

---

One hour into the ride we had already gone through hell. Shrpay was glaring daggers at me because once she had began yelling at Gabriella, Gabriella had quickly blamed it on me. Oh and Gabriella got her revenge at right. I prefer not talking about it. I can still taste the Kibbles and Bits. Opps.

As me and Gabriella settled back in, it was getting late as we had left at around 7 it was dark outside. Everyone was pretty tired already as we all had woken up pretty early that day. Everyone was already or was going to sleep.

"Okay Gabi. Truth or dare?"

"I don't trust you anymore. I choose truth."

I sighed and I knew what I wanted to ask her.

"Why did you leave Gabi? Could you just please explain it to me?" I asked her sadly.

Gabriella glanced down and fiddled with her hands.

"Gabi?" I asked as I put my hand on her shoulder pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I don't know Troy. I just couldn't face you after telling, well writing everything to you. Knowing you didn't feel the same way, it was just to hard. And I didn't want it to effect our friendship in anyway."

"So you just left? You though that _that_ would effect our friendship more then you _leaving_ me? Gabi, you don't know how much I hated listening to you that day. You told me to wait for the next day to read it and I did. I waited and I read it and it broke my heart. I felt stupid for listening to you for a second. And I ran to your house in hopes of stopping you but I was already too late. How do you think I felt?" I asked her staring at her with hurt and pain in my eyes..

Gabriella bowed her head in shame. "I though you wouldn't care," she whispered.

This was my moment. I could tell her I loved her in this very second but I was too afraid. There I admit it, I was stinking afraid. Her she was, sitting her, almost in tears and all I wanted to do was prove her wrong by telling her how much I really did care but I couldn't. I was faced with a choice. I could tell her now and maybe face rejection or keep it in and keep my heart safe. I knew one day I would have to suck it up and tell her but today, right at this moment, I just couldn't bring myself to. And I never felt more like a scared little child in my life then I did in this very moment.

I reached out and placed my finger under her chin, bring it up so she would look at me.

"Gabi, of course I cared. I lost my _best friend_ that day. I felt idiotic that I let you go. I felt stupid for not realizing it. Gabi, I can't lose you again. I need you. As a friend," I added at the end, realizing that I was poring my heart out to her and if I were in her shoes, I'd be thinking I was in love with her, even if I was. I just wasn't ready for her to know.

"I missed you Troy," she whispered as a tear leaked out of her eye and rolled down her cheek. I simply brushed it away and stared at her as she continued. "You were and always will be my best friend."

And I felt my heart drop. This was such a risky game I was in. I've already had my heart broken one too many times. And there still was the whole thing that she may never love me again. That I had lost my chance long before I even knew I had it. And as I pulled her closer to me, soothing her until she fell into a deep slumber, I vowed to myself in that second that I would do anything to get her back. Anything. Because now that my feelings were as strong as they were in this moment, they just couldn't even _possibly_ be ignored. And also, if I didn't ever win her back, I didn't believe that I would be able to survive having her leave me twice in a lifetime or seeing her happy with someone else. It would just kill me. My heart had made a decision, and this was one I _needed_ to follow through with. Because, well, I love her. And I could never let her go. Not again. Never again.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the slow updates. I've been really busy lately even though it is summer. Just please keep checking back and I will keep trying to update as soon as I can. You guys are amazing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Gabriella, Troy! Come on, wake up!" I could hear someone calling for me but I ignored it, perfectly at peace with the world. I snuggled in closer to whatever was leaning against me.

"Come on Troy. Gabriella." I could define the voice as Chad's but I swatted the air as if trying to get him away from me.

"Hey Troy," Chad said amusedly, as if planning something. I groaned in annoyance and snuggled my cheek in a soft pillow.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled sleepily.

"Troy," Chad taunted me. I sleepily wondered what he was planning but shoved off the thought, trying to get back to sleep. "Hey Troy, guess what?"

I tried kicking him away lazily but with no luck. I left my foot fall to the ground with a soft thud. "Gabriella keeps saying shes in love with you."

My eyes shot open as I looked over at him to see his smug look.

"Got you," he said with a smirk.

I glared at him and looked down at what I was clutching in my arms. I smiled as I saw Gabriella rested against my chest.

"You should tell her, you know." Chad looked at my smile before glancing at Gabriella.

I shook my head, still staring at her. "I can't. Not yet."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on Romeo, wake her up. The plane already landed." And with that Chad walked away and headed for his luggage.

I glanced down and frowned at having her waken up. This may never happen again. Hmm, I wonder if Chad has a camera.

But I shook my head before gently moving Gabriella. "Gabi, it's time to wake up. The planes already landed," I whispered to her until moved slightly, groaning and taking her head off my shoulder, my arm still around her. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at me tiredly.

"What?" she asked sitting all the way up, my arm falling of her lazily.

"The plane already landed. We have to get off." I stood up and held my hand out for her to grab. I pulled her gently to her feet and grabbed both our luggage.

"Troy, its okay. I can take mine," Gabriella argued but I just smiled at her.

"It's okay. I can handle it," I told her with a reassuring grin.

We all emptied out of the plane and saw a car waiting there with a guy leaning against it. He had dark brown hair with light brown eyes. His hair was messy as he ran a hand lazily through it until his eyes landed among Gabriella. His face soon broke out into a grin as Gabriella rushed over to him. He opened his arms, beckoning her for a hug which she quickly did so.

I felt my eyes narrow at there…friendly manner. I felt my fist clench the suit case as Chad came to stand beside me.

"Awe, don't they just look perfect together?" Chad said in a preppy voice before grinning at me. I just glared ar him. "Awe, is our little Troy jealous of someone else?" He asked, teasingly.

"Chad just, shut up." I growled at Chad as I looked back at Gabriella flirting with that guy.

"I believe that would be Alex. He's Gabriella's manager," Taylor told me as she came up behind Chad, wrapping her arms around Chad's waist as they smiled at each other.

I nodded as Gabriella pulled him over to us.

"Alex, I want you to meet my friends. This is Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Troy. Everyone this is Alex. He's my manager," Gabriella told us with a smile.

Jason slightly nudged me gaining my attention. "Looks like you got some competition there, Troy."

I glared at s amiling Alex who didn't seem to notice. Jason was right about one thing for sure. But this was something I was going to win.

My eyes narrowed slightly in thought. How did Jason know I liked her.

Damn it Chad. I am so going to shot you.

I glared at Chad and plotted a way to kill him.

---

I sat stiffly in the limo we were taking to going to the hotel. Taylor and Gabriella we're talking quietly on the other side of the limo, far away with Keke. But that wasn't why I was sitting like this, with my hands clenched and my face tensed, was because I was sitting across from Alex and Chad who were talking like they were the best of friends. Beside me was Zeke while on the other side of him was Jason. I seemed like I was the only who wasn't talking and soon everyone's attention got on me.

"Troy, what's up with you man?" Jason asked me with a questionable look.

"Nothing," I told him glancing out the window at the road passing by.

"I feel some resentment towards me," Alex said, looking at me with a risen eyebrow.

I opened my mouth to protest but was silenced by Chad speaking. "He just feels jealous."

Alex looked confused. "Why?"

"Gabriella," Zeke, Jason and Chad all said at the same time.

Alex stared at me and was about to say something when the limo pulled to a halt.

As everyone pilled out of the and I tried getting away quickly but wasn't quick enough as Alex.

"So you like little Gabi, huh?"

I felt my face turn red and just stared at him as he laughed.

"No worries she's all yours. She like my little sister. So you hurt her and you die, alright?"

I just nodded my head.

"So exactly how much do you like her?"

"A lot," I said saying something for the first time.

He smiled. "Gabriella needs someone and I think it might just be you. Here I'm going to help you. Starting with this," and with that her took out a key.

"What is it," I asked, my eye brow raised.

He smirked. "Lets just hope you don't mind sleeping in the same bed as Gabriella."

And with that he walked inside the hotel, leaving me gaping on after him.

Did I ever tell you how much I like this guy? I see a bright friendship coming up ahead.

A/N: While writing this I realized I had put the same name for Arranged Love as I put in this. Alex or Alexander. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I didn't have time to revise. Sorry. If its really bad I will revise it. Just say the word. Hope you like!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey guys, are your bags put away yet?" Alex asked as he entered mine and Gabriella's room. We nodded as I lazed down on the couch flipping through the channels as she read a book on the bed. "You guys don't mind this right?" We shook our head showing we were okay with this. "Oh, and sorry about there only being one bed," he finished with much amusement and when Gabriella shrugged and went back to her book he winked at me secretively before exiting causing me to shake my head. Did I just make friends with another Chad? Oh boy.

I heard Gabriella's stomach rumble from the bed while she looked at it and released and embarrassed chuckle.

"I think someone's a little hungry," I said with much amusement.

She laughed. "Yah, a little."

"Want me to order some room service for you?"

She looked thoughtful for a second. "How about we go out to eat and hang out?"

_Like I would miss the chance for that?_ "Sure," I told her, switching the T.V. off and standing. "Let's go."

She placed her book on the side table and stood also as we both got our things before heading out. She quickly put sunglasses over her eyes and grabbed a hat.

"What with the get up?"

"Let's just say if you don't want to be trampled over by people, I have to wear this," she said with a chuckle.

"Things have changed since high school, haven't they?"

"Defiantly."

As we stepped out of the hotel I saw that the sun was setting by now so we had to hurry and eat dinner.

"So were do you want to go?" I asked her.

"Doesn't matter."

---

After we ate we decide to go for a walk.

"So Gabi, what happened to you after high school? You know, after you left," I asked with my hand buried into my pockets and looked at her as we continued waling.

"Well, first I went to my dad's house to stay until school started. But while I was at my dad's me and my friends would always go out and sing karaoke and I don't know, one day Alex was there and the rest is history."

We came across a small park and I guided Gabriella over to the swing and sat her down, going behind and began pushing her.

"So Troy, any new girlfriends?" she asked curiously.

I shook my head though she couldn't see. "Not really. Noting quite serious."

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

_Because I couldn't stop thinking about you._

I stopped pushing Gabriella and she slowed down to a halt as I came and kneeled down in front of her. I slowly pulled off her hat and glasses as she stared at me confusedly.

"Can I try something out?" I asked her as my heart pounded in a chest.

She furrowed her brow. "What is it?"

I shook my head. "Don't ask, just please?"

She looked uncertain but nodded nonetheless.

"Close your eyes," I whispered and she quickly obliged.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_, I thought and took in a shaky breathe.

I kissed her.

A/N: Hello everyone. Long time no see huh? I'm so sorry! I had an authors block, but I think I may be over it now. Short, I know. But I needed (more like wanted) to end it here. It wouldn't be my story without cliff hangers. I already know what will be in the next chapter…hopefully. LOL. Anyways, hope you don't hate me. Hey, I got him to kiss her! But you'll probably hate me after the next chapter. Well I'll try updating as soon as I can. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As my lips settled on hers it took a mere few seconds for her to respond. It was slow and soft and after a moment she pulled back looking.

We both stayed silent for a moment, looking at each other, she was confused and I was searching for something in her expression, before I sighed and stood up. I think I had just made the worst move ever.

I put my hand out for Gabriella to grasp. "Come on, it's getting late. We should head back now."

She stared at my hand for a moment before grasping it and I pulled her off the swing. As soon as she stood balanced her hand fell out of mine and we began walking back.

"Gabriella?" I asked as she remained silent. She stayed looking at the ground as we walked. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and looked in the other direction of where I was as I waited for her to do or say something.

"Please say something," I begged after awhile, not being able to take the silence any longer.

"What's there to say?" Her voice sounded so meek and I still couldn't see he face.

I sighed as the minutes flew with not one noise as the rest of the world was sleeping . Only the sound of our breathing and the soft noise our shoes made as they hit the ground. There was so much tension and awkwardness that I almost jumped for joy as I saw the hotel up ahead.

---

That night I lay in bed as Gabriella slept beside me. Thankfully it was a big one so we had quite enough room between us. I glanced at the clock for the millionth time. Two o'clock. I needed to get some sleep but with Gabriella avoiding me like a peg I didn't know what to do.

Why had I kissed her? Why was I so stupid? She probably didn't even like me anymore and that was a for sure now seeing as she had pulled away. The second we arrived here she had entered our room and, as I handed her sunglasses and hat back to her, she grabbed some clothes and headed straight for the bathroom to change.

When it was my turn to use the bathroom I remained in for quite sometime, thinking things over and by the time I finally decided it was okay to come out she was already fast asleep in the bed, probably trying to avoid talking to me.

I sighed again and got out of bed, hoping not to disturb her rest and grabbed my phone, my hotel room card and slipping on a hoddie before heading out the door. I walked down the hall and entered the elevator before I dialled Chad's number. Five rings issued and just as I was about to hang up in defeat he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" came Chad's tired and groggy voice.

"Hey Chad."

"What are you doing calling me two in the morning?" he complained and I could faintly hear Taylor groan in the background.

"I think I just messed up with Gabriella."

"What did you do?" he asked tiredly though trying to wake himself up.

"I kind of kissed her." I held my breath wondering at how his response was going to be.

"What?!" Chad yelled and Taylor told him to shut up. "You kissed her?"

"Yah. And it royally screwed everything up," I told him angrily.

"Now it can't be that bad," he tried assuring me but I shook my head, even though he couldn't see me.

"She can't even look at me." I felt my mood fall even further.

"Troy, look, just try talking to her."

"I've tried!" I exclaimed to him.

"Look, I think you need to just calm down right now and we'll think of something tomorrow, okay?"

I sighed. "Yah, okay. Bye." I hung up just as the elevator doors opened to the lobby. I made my way through the well lit room and out the front doors. I glanced around noticing it was raining but I didn't care. It was a small drizzle so I stepped out without a second thought, dreading going back to the room.

---

It was a little after three when I came back into the room, soaked, but once again I didn't care. I had walked around aimlessly for quite some time before deciding to sneak back into the room unnoticed. That didn't happen.

The second I closed the door, quietly as possible I came face to face with an extremely worried and anger looking Gabriella.

"Where have you been?" she asked the second she saw me and stood up from the bed.

"Out," I told her simply as I pealed off my hoodie and shook my wet hair.

"Where? I woke up and you weren't here."

"Well I'm here now so don't worry, okay?" I smiled slightly, trying to calm her down noticing how worried she was.

She came up to me and hit my arm. "Never do that to me again."

"Gabi!" I rubbed my arm. "That hurt!"

She pouted. "Well serves you right."

I walked over to the dresser looking for some dry clothes to wear when she spoke up.

"I think we need to talk about before."

My head shot up hitting the top of the dresser. "What?" I asked, rubbing my head.

She sighed. "Look, about the kiss, I realize it was just a spire of the moment thing or something like that. I don't know but it doesn't matter because it didn't mean anything, right?"

I looked at her trying to hide my sadness and searched her expression to see if something was there that would prove she felt something with the kiss. I found nothing.

"Um, yah, nothing. Uh, I have to go change, you know," I trailed off as I hurried to the bathroom trying to get away as quickly as possible.

Why was I so stupid to kiss her in the first place? This was all way to hopeless. Maybe I should just give up while I'm behind. It would make things easier.

A/N: Okay actually this was not how I wanted to write this chapter but it kept going into this direction instead of the one I wanted so yah. I won't be able to update for awhile since I'm going on a road trip tomorrow and won't be back for a week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next will be more entertaining, if this wasn't so good, and will be out after a week. And please don't kill me, it doesn't end here.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I stepped out the bathroom as steam escaped out from the now open door. I shook my head letting water particles fly off around me. Glancing over at the bed I saw Gabriella still snuggled up in bed quietly asleep. I stopped all movement as my eyes lay upon her sleeping form. Finally my thoughts were broken by my phone vibrating on the bedside table. Quickly making my way to it I picked it up.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hey Troy." It was Chad. "If you still need to talk me and the guys are at the hotel gym."

I scrunched my face in confusion. "The guys?"

"Yah, Zeke and Jason are here. They're trying to keep there minds off Sharpay and Kelsi. Saying something of dying from anxiousness. I don't know, there almost as crazy as you sometimes."

"Oh, thanks," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes and made my way out the door, making sure to be quiet as to not wake Gabriella up.

"So you coming?"

I pressed the button for the elevator and waited for it to arrive. "Yah, I'm heading down right now. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Cool, see yah!"

"Yah, bye," I replied as the bell rang and the elevator doors opened. I dragged myself inside and pressed the button for the floor the guys were on. I sighed as I rested my head against the elevator walls and thought about last night.

Gabriella. She just didn't understand. It made me sick to my stomach. Why was I pinning out for a girl that would probably never like me back ever again? She's moved on to things bigger and better, I would probably just keep her behind anyways. Maybe I should just find someone more on my level. Hey, why did the elevator stop? Is it on my floor? Nope not yet. Oh there's a girl coming in . Idea! Maybe I should just be with this girl. I mean she may have huge glasses, she looks about forty, and is that lipstick on her teeth? Wait…is that a moustache? Is that a man?!?!

The elevator reached my floor and I ran out trying to escape my frightening thoughts. The women stood, looking at me like I was nuts. Or was it a man? Oh god!

I finally made it to the gym that the hotel had and swung the doors open. I walked over to the bleachers where Jason, Zeke and Chad were talking, seemingly on there break from playing.

"Hey you guys," I said as I approached them. The looked up at me as I went to sit by Zeke, with Jason and Chad across from us.

"Whoa Troy, you look exhausted," Zeke said as he stared at me. Did I?

"Well I didn't get much sleep last night," I told them as I glanced down at my shoes and bent over, resting my elbows on my knees.

"About the whole Gabriella kissing thing?" Jason asked.

My head shot up. "How do you know?" I asked glaring at Chad.

"Hey, I thought they deserved to know!" Chad said defensively.

I shook my head as I glanced back down.

"Hey its okay man." Zeke placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"What'd she say?" Chad asked.

"Oh something about it being a 'spur of the moment' sort of thing and 'not meaning anything'." I said bitterly as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Oh, ouch. Sorry man."

"Don't be Jase." I shook my head. "So, when are Kelsi and Sharpay coming?" I tried changing the subject.

"Five and then I guess we're all going to diner," Zeke informed me as I nodded my head, distracted by pestering thoughts of Gabriella.

---

I don't know where the day flew to, all with avoiding Gabriella and these mixed feelings I had, to staying away from the guys who were acting all lovey dovey about the girlfriends coming and Chad _being_ all lovey dovey with Taylor. Right now I was not in the mood to deal with love. But my avoiding had to come to a halt as we all scampered out of the car and into the fancy restaurant. Kelsi and Sharpay were here and holding hands with there boyfriends, smiling brightly. And here I am, practically invisible to everything and everyone around me.

We all sat down around the table, and since god just loves me so much he decided to torture me. Guess who he put me beside? If you guess wrong I may have to bite you. It was Gabriella.

Everyone sat beside their boyfriend or girlfriend. Everyone was happy. Everyone but me.

"Troy, are you okay?" Gabriella whispered as everyone else talked excitedly.

"Fine," I replied dully as I avoided looking her in the eyes. She didn't respond and I sighed in relief.

"So Gabriella, tomorrow we're all on the tour bus, right?" Sharpay asked as she glanced up from the menu.

"Yah, the tour bus should be at the hotel at around 12 tomorrow."

"I still can't believe all this happened for you Gabriella. Your all grown up now." Chad smiled happily at her as she blushed and looked down.

"Yah well I certainly didn't expect to have this life."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You never did tell us why you left so suddenly."

Gabriella's eyes flashed to me quickly before we both look down, Gabriella embarrassed and me ashamed.

After a moment Gabriella recollected herself and looked up, smiling reassuringly at everyone. "It's nothing you guys, don't worry about it."

"It kind of to late. We had no clue what happened to you and your our friend so we want to know," Sharpay told her. I remained silent as did Chad for once since he already knew what happened.

"You guys it was nothing. I just needed a fresh start and I don't think I could have been able to stand it any longer," Gabriella lied as she glanced down at her hands rested in her lap.

"But-" Taylor began but stopped when Chad put his hand over hers and shook his head lightly.

There was an awkward silence then fell upon us and remained there until the waiter came.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

---

The remainder of the dinner was spent talking happily but my mood was to down to even try to strike up a conversation.

Just as we all were in the middle of our dinner Gabriella seemed to notice my absence in the conversation and looked at me.

"Troy, are you sure you're okay?" Gabriella asked quietly so no one else could hear her.

"I'm fine Gabriella." My voice was monotone as I moved my food around with a fork. I wasn't in the mood to eat.

"Troy, are you sure? You seem to be out of it today." I could hear the concern in her voice but at the moment I didn't really care if she was worried about me.

"Can you just leave it alone Gabriella?" I asked angrily as I turned to glare at her.

"Troy…" She trailed off as she stared into my cold eyes. The hurt radiated off of her.

One by one all eyes of the table began to wander over to us but we were to focused on staring at the other to notice.

"What did I do?" Gabriella whispered, hurt and confused.

I stared at her before shaking my head and pushing my chair back, standing up. I turned around, feeling the gangs eyes pierce into my back as I stormed out of the restaurant.

I needed to get out of here.

As the cool air hit me I felt my anger slowly calming down. I don't even know _why_ I got so mad. Maybe it was the constant thought that I had been rejected. Or the thought that I was so hopeless but I tried so hard to get her to like me and failed. I don't know. Maybe it was everything building up with in me. I just couldn't stand it. Right now not thinking sounded pretty good to me.

I heard the doors open up behind me as I stared up at the night sky. Soft footsteps were heard before stopping right behind me.

"Troy," I heard Gabriella whisper cautiously. I finally turned around.

"What Gabriella?" All traces of anger were gone but my voice now had a new emotion. It was filled with a helpless quality.

"What's going on? Why are you acting this way? This isn't you and I know you well enough to know when something's wrong." Hurt still shone in her eyes but confusion was even more evident.

"Can't you just forget it? Its not important Gabriella! Just forget it!" My voice rose against my will.

"I can't! Not when it's the reason why you're being so cold towards me!" Her voice matched mine.

"You want to know?! Do you really want to know?! Fine!" I took a step closer and Gabriella seemed shocked by my tone. "Can you really be so blind? Can you _really_? Gabriella I'm _fucking in love with you_!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

Gabriella stared at me with wide eyes. "What?"

I laughed bitterly. "You heard me. I'm in love with you! I've been in love with you since high school. And I'm still in love with you."

Gabriella stared at me. Here I am telling her I'm in love with her and all she can do is stare at me. "What about you and Amber?"

"Amber?" Oh how could I forget Amber. I had started going out with her right after the musical I was in with Gabriella. That sure was the worst mistake of my life. "Amber was an excuse. I spent the whole time I was with her to try and get over you. I knew I could never be with you. I mean the whole basketball team kept saying how I was the 'best friend'. And that that was all I would ever be. Gabriella, I only wanted to be with you. And then you don't know how happy I was reading what you wrote. And how crushed I was knowing it was to late." My voice quivered at the end and I cursed myself for being this weak. I hated it.

"Troy…." Gabriella whispered.

"Gabriella, I was in love with you then and I'm in love with you now," I whispered as I took a few steps closer until I was a few inches away.

As I got closer I finally began to notice the tears filling her eyes. "Please don't lie to me Troy."

I scrunched my brow in confusion. "What?"

"Don't lie to me," she repeated, as little louder.

"What are you talking about? I'm not lying to you." I was beyond confused.

"Oh yah," she scuffed in disbelief. "You never liked me in high school so why now? Because this fame? Are you really that shallow Troy?" She glared at me.

It was hard to speak at the moment. It was as if she had right out slapped me in the face, and for a moment I wish she had. It would be better than this non-trusting attitude she was giving me.

"Didn't you read your yearbook?" I whispered, hurt.

Her face went from sadness and anger to down right confused. "What?"

"I-" I cut myself off and shook my head as a sign of defeat. It was over. "I give up Gabriella."

"What are you talking about? Troy your not making any sense."

"Here I am, telling you all my feelings that I've kept hidden since _high school_ and you accuse me of _lying_ to you. Do you not know me at all."

Gabriella pressed her lips against each other and there was a emotion I couldn't quite pinpoint on her face, though it did appear at any moment she would cry. Why? I did not know.

I continued. "I love you Gabriella. And if you can't believe that from your best friend from high school then I don't know why we were friends in the first place."

"Troy-" I cut her off by shaking my head and raising my hand to let me finish.

"That kiss that happened before, I lied when I told you it didn't mean anything. It did. It meant everything and I was devastated when you just pushed it under the rug. I've been trying my best to get you to love me again Gabriella, but if my best isn't good enough for you then I don't know what to do anymore."

Gabriella looked as she was about to burst into tears and I felt a swell of emotion bubbling up inside of me. I had to do it. I just had to.

I took a few steps until I was standing mere inches away causing her to look up at me due to the height difference.

I reached my hand out and lightly grazed her cheek as my hand travelled down to her chin. I looked her in the eyes and I saw it. Everything I was feeling radiating off of her. It was mesmerizing.

And then I kissed her.

It was soft and gentle and quite loving. I was giving her my own message behind the kiss. And it was heartbreaking.

After a few second I pulled back to see her eyes still closed. I gathered all my strength and said the heartbreaking words.

"Goodbye Gabriella," I whispered hoarsely.

Her eyes shot open and I made a few steps backwards, still looking at her.

"What?" She sounded almost scared.

"It's over."

"What?!"

"I'm done with this. I can't do it anymore. I have to leave and get out of here." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw some flashes go off and I cursed under my breath. For the past few days we had managed to stay away but here they were. They had impeccable timing.

"Gabriella!" The paparazzi yelled as they made there way closer, crowding around Gabriella. I wanted to save her, but a bigger part of me wanted to get out as so as fast as I could.

"Troy!" She called for me as I was about to turn around. I looked at her. She tried getting away from them but they hounded her like animals. "Where are you going?" she made out over there questions. I was surprised, yet thankful, that they weren't hounding me, only asking questions about who I was..

"I got to leave. This is your life Gabriella. And I don't belong in it," I told her.

"Where are you leaving to?"

I looked at her and my heart broke at her struggle. Could I really leave her like this? But then again I had no choice. I could already she the gang coming. They would help her. They _had_ to help her.

I look at the ground and shoved my hands in my pocket before answering. "Home."

And I turned around and walked away hearing Gabriella yelling for me just as the gang came to her rescue. It was over. It was all finished and done and I just had to deal with that truth.

A/N: He may be done but I'm not. I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. Really I am. But I've been so busy. I've already begun the next chapter of Arranged Love and I hopefully am over my authors block. This will have about two or so more chapters. Again, sorry for the wait.


	13. Poll

Hello everyone. I have recently posted a poll on my profile and I was considering finishing off one of five stories I have already begun. Now I hope everyone understands me when I say that it's going to be hard to finish it because it's been so long since I first began it. And in that time I've grown more, those stories will need to be changed to fit my present mind so I'll most likely edited it and then continue the story. I hope you all decide to vote and help with the decision. I also might delete the other stories if I'm not going to finish them but I don't want to wait too long to decide so please do it ASAP.

Thank You,

YourCryingShoulder


End file.
